


Jealousy

by ATV12



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATV12/pseuds/ATV12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis wasn't jealous, he was the prince for crying out loud, he's had everything he wanted from the get go. He hasn't had any reason to be jealous. Yet in Duscae this mechanic is flirting with HIS Prompto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Noctis wasn't jealous, he was the prince for crying out loud, he's had everything he wanted from the get go. He hasn't had any reason to be jealous. Yet in Duscae this mechanic is flirting with HIS Prompto.  
Cidney is a lovely girl and the four of them have a lot to thank her for, but Noctis just wishes she'd stop flirting with Prompto. He guesses he should do something about his feelings for the blonde but everytime he tries to get the man alone something always ruins the moment, whether it's Ignis walking in on them as Noctis is about to kiss Prompto, a Garula rampaging after Noctis got the blonde alone in a field just outside the tent where they had camped for the night and that one time that involved rope drink and Gladiolus dancing which Noctis would rather forget.  
Ignis and Gladiolus knew about Noctis crush and we're constantly throwing hints which the prince misinterpreted at times.

  
Prompto laughed and Noctis turned around to see Cidney playfully slap the blonde on the arm. "Don't ya'll worry I'll sort her out in a jiffy" Cidney said. "And I'll sort you out later if you want"  
Growling Noctis stormed up to Prompto and grabbed him by the wrist.  
"Hey woah Noct" Prompto stuttered as he was dragged into the shop toilets and pushed against the nearest wall.  
"Hey what's the matter, Noct mpphhh" Noctis slammed his lips into Prompto's, the blonde was stunned at first but then Noctis felt him grin and gently began to kiss back.  
"Mine" Noctis growled after pulling back for air.  
"What's this abo.....wait were you getting jealous" the blonde smirked causing Noctis to blush. "You were"  
"Shut up"  
"Oh Noct" Prompto said still with that smirk. "You do know I'm not into girls right?"  
"Wha? What about"  
"What about what? Oh the girl from school?" Noctis nodded. "Didn't really go anywhere, besides I had my eyes on someone else"  
Noctis felt his heart speed up at those words, "w w wh who?"  
He was cut off with another kiss when the realisation hit him. "Whaaa? how long?"

  
"Since we first met, just never acted on them" Prompto replied. Noctis was stunned for the second time that day as Prompto stealed another kiss before lacing his fingers with Noctis and walked them out of the toilet only to run into a smirking Ignis and Gladiolus.  
"I told you that would work, didn't I Prompto?" Gladiolus smirked.  
"Sure did"   
"Good now we won't have any of Noct's brooding and drooling"  
"HEY, I do not drool" Noctis yelled. "And what the hell are you on about anyway?"  
"Well highness since you were terrible at interpreting mine and Gladio's hints we thought the only way was to give you a push" Ignis replied. "Cidney was more than willing to help"  
"You should've seen your face" Gladiolus laughed. "Never knew our Noct was the jealous type"  
"Shut up" Noctis pouted, the others just laughed even harder and not even Noctis's glare could stop them.  
"Come on, let's go hunt a behemoth since they multiply like rabbits" Ignis finally said after the laughter had died down, Noctis grunted and followed him but a hand slipping into his made him stop.

  
"Hey" Prompto smiled.   
"Hi" Noctis replied.  
"You know if Gladiolus and Ignis hadn't have done that we would still be dancing around each other" Prompto said as he started walking hand still held in the prince's.  
"Hmm maybe" Noctis said. "I did try to tell you before"  
"Really?"  
"Two times something got in the way and the other time I'd rather not think about that" Prompto shuddered knowing exactly what that time was.  
"Watch out you two" Ignis yelled and the couple pulled apart as said behemoth charged passed them.  
"You ready?" Prompto smiled.  
"Yeah, be careful"  
"You too" the blonde kissed him before drawing both his pistols and making a beeline for the nearest rock, Noctis smirked to himself before teleporting into the fray.


End file.
